I'm Crazy for You
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Pit was on a mission to fight against Dark Pit again. But armed with the Angel Bow, what turn of events does this lead to? One Shot PitxDark Pit


Congrats to me that I've dpwnloaded an app for my IPad so I can continue working on my story. I DON'T NEED MY LAPTOP! XD

Kid Icarus (c) Nintendo and Project Sora

* * *

It seems odd for a weapon to be based on the god of love. But Pit didn't care. If it could kill, then it's a weapon. His latest mission from his goddess was to find his dark side, Dark Pit. Exiting out the door with the power of flight activated, he was soaring the skies at blinding speed.

"Any sight of him?" Palutena asked, watching from her reflective waters.

"Not yet." Pit answered looking around to see a black feather. "Or maybe he's close."

He followed the trail to a deserted island off the main land. It was covered with roses. This was oddly strange for a battlefield. Dark Pit looked up with the silver bow behind him, around the belt so it won't slip.

"So you've come." Dark Pit smirked to see the Angel Bow on Pit. "Going to kill me with hearts? That's pathetic, and lame. I don't care that I'm a incomplete clone of you. If I defeat you, then it will prove I'm the stronger Pit in this chain!"

"As if!" Pit bellowed out, grabbing his weapon. "I'm the original one here! If you do manage to defeat me, or even kill me; then you've killed yourself. Remember? Without me, there's no you Pittoo."

"So be it." The dark angel grabbed his bow. "I'll wipe that face as I send you to the Underworld!"

Pit came running with the rose petals gliding off his feet. Dark Pit carefully aim to release a charged shot. The white one dodged and release a charge shot of his own. The other one dodged before the arrow came and hit him from the backside.

"Gah, what was that?"

"My bow has the highest homing ability. It's difficult to even dodge it."

The eyes of the dark angel flashed red from the arrow. The petals were falling from the arrows. Placing his weapon behind him, Pit came running next to Dark Pit. Removing the upper body clothing, he saw a heart shape mark flash from the back.

"What's happening to me?" Dark Pit's face went red from Pit's touch.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the bow. Unless..."

"It's based on the god of love, isn't it?"

Pit took a step back when he felt Dark Pit grabbing his belt. He dropped the bow to the rose field before were looking at one another. Pit laughed to see a deep red blush on the dark one's face. He felt Palutena's vote echoing in his head.

"Pit?" She was looking at the turn of events unfold. "What happened to Pittoo?"

"I think..." The white angel chuckled. "He's falling in love with me."

"Do you love him back?"

"Not as much like him...but." The captain grabbed the bow and aimmed at his heart. "I can fix that."

"Pit! Don't-"

She heard the tigger being pulled. A heart shaped arrow had hit Pit's heart. The angel smiled as he threw the weapon to the trees. He looked at Dark Pit and in an instant, felt a connection.

"What did you do?" Dark Pit felt his back to the roses when Pit tackled him. "Ow...that hurt."

"I love you Pittoo~" Pit smiled when he lean down before their lips was bearly touching. "And I mean it."

The white one smiled as he made their lips brushed. Dark Pit could feel their tongues battling to be dominate one. Like their battle, he lost when Pit invaded his mouth. The white angel adjusted his position as if he was pinning down Dark Pit's legs. Both moan when their own groins was rubbed from Pit's dirty humping.

"Want to get down and dirty?" Dark Pit suggested when his saw Pit's upper clothing already moved.

"Does that answer your question?"

Back to the goddess, Palutena was watching as Pit was kissing all over Dark Pit's body. She looked away before a cry of please from the dark angel was heard. For just a split second, she saw the two becoming one. With that, she had a nosebleed. So...what just happened?

Pit and Dark Pit returned to Skyworld to see the goddess passed out from lost of blood. Both enjoy each other company. But under the goddess's nose, Pit ask Dark Pit for his hand in marriage. Palutena haven't seen Pit since that faithful day.

* * *

Like I say, off my app. Hope you all love it. Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while. Doesanyone want me to do an sequel to this?


End file.
